Overprotective?
by MingleMongleMangleMash
Summary: Terra and Aqua have always been fiercely protective of Ven, was it just because he was younger or was it something else that stirred the feelings in the older two? Rated T because you love it.
1. Not Worthy

Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction attempt in a very long time, so critism is approved if necessary.

**Summary:** _Terra and Aqua have always been fiercely protective of Ven, was it just because he was younger or was it something else that stirred the feelings in the older two?_

Disclaimer: You know the gist, I don't own anything to do with Dinsey, Square or Kingdom Hearts. All I claim ownership to is this little plot bunny.

'Internal monologue'

_Dream_

* * *

><p>Ventus was frustrated, his wild swings hitting the air as he danced around an invisible foe. His eyes shone with fierce determination, set on a perspective illusion. 'I've been here for a year now, why have I not improved any yet? I mean I can't even last 3 minutes in a spar with Terra or Aqua' He thought bitterly as he fell to the ground in exhaustion.<p>

It wasn't as if he had any problems with the former two, in fact they'd been nothing but good to him since he was brought to this world almost 12 months ago. They'd taken him in, given him a new home, a place he felt appreciated, loved, a place with memories. No it wasn't the two older 'siblings' that were the problem, it was simply the fact that he just couldn't keep up with them in any form of magical or physical prowess.

'Why am I so weak, I shouldn't be here, all I do is hold everyone back, Terra and Aqua will never reach their full potential if I'm still here to hold them back' Tears welled in Ven's eyes as he proceeded to punch the grass beside him. He sat wallowing in self pity, denying his position in the world until it began to grow quite dark and cold.  
>As it grew later Ventus realised he should probably turn in soon or he'd worry people, Normally Ven was quite an early sleeper, he preferred it as it meant he could easily wake up before anyone else and train without any watchful eyes telling him how much he needed to improve. He truthfully hadn't been out this late since his first month in the land of departure.<p>

Leaning heavily on his keyblade he slowly walked towards a trail that lead to the highest cliff face on the north side of the castle. Walking as fast as his protesting muscles would allow him Ven spied his location; a small tuft of grass growing comfortably across the edge of the cliff. Carefully lowering himself to the ground Ven decided to lie down for a while and watch the stars "I'll head back in a while, I won't take long".

As he watched them twinkle merrily above him he began to grow tired, soon his eyelids betrayed him and he succumbed to the comfort of sleep brought on by his exhaustion.

_Opening his eyelids was proving harder than Ven would have liked to have admitted, he was surprisingly comfortable lying in the in-between of consciousness. The warmth was pleasant, but It seemed unlike him to enjoy sleeping in, so he begrudgingly awoke.  
>Brightness greeted his vision and he blinked, trying to adjust to the array of colours introducing themselves vividly. Looking around Ven found himself looking at the familiarity of his bedroom 'Huh...when did I get here? Last I checked I was still lying on the grass watching the stars' Rolling out of bed he decided to put his curiosity into action.<br>'Perhaps someone brought me in last night? Walking slowly he came to the hallway that led to Aqua and Terra's rooms.' It's eerily quiet, I can't even hear Terra snoring, perhaps I slept in later then I thought?_

_Looking around, Ven found no evidence of either one. The only thing he found out of place was a strewn calendar lying on each of their respective floors. As he leant down to check them a look of horror passed over Ven's face "SHIT... HOW COULD I FORGET THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY OF THEIR LIVES! What kind of friend am I...?" _

_Rushing towards the main chamber Ventus mentally scolded himself, how could he be so stupid? Entering the main chamber he expected to hear the procession of blade on blade or at least magic. He however arrived to silence.  
>Searching everywhere he could think of he found no-one. He was totally alone.<br>'They didn't really leave me all alone here did they? Darkness began to fall and Ven still found himself alone, Curling into the wall he hid his head in shame "Perhaps they left me because they were tired of being held back... I knew I was a problem; I never should have come here" Crying silently he held himself until he fell asleep._

Gasping Ven shot awake, 'Was that all a dream? It felt so real' collecting his bearings he found himself still tucked amongst the cool blades of grass, the stars still sparkling above him.  
>'Why hasn't anyone come for me yet? Was the dream true? Did they really leave me all alone? Grief overwhelmed Ventus and he shut his eyes willing himself to be wrong about everything.<br>He was so pre-occupied that he failed to notice the array of creatures manifesting behind him. Turning around a second too late, Ven attempted to call on his keyblade, he was stopped in the act however when a blinding sear of pain stretched across his chest.  
>White spots danced across his vision and Ven found himself face down upon the ground. Blood flowed heavily from a deep wound, staining his clothing and the ground surrounding him a deep crimson; woozily he attempted to get back up, only to be knocked straight back down from an attack to his left thigh.<p>

'Terra, Aqua.H..elp...m..e' He cried pathetically as he curled into himself in a half hearted attempt to alleviate the pain, his blood streaming relentlessly from the wounds he had sustained.  
>The creatures, seemingly unsatisfied with the injuries already inflicted swarmed around Ven as he tried pitifully attempted to crawl away from the never ending sources of agony.<br>'Why me, I didn't do anything wrong did i?

Using his remaining strength he called upon his keyblade and weakly vanquished the creatures as they attempted to pounce, taking a step back he misjudged his footing and fell backwards down the cliff.  
>With no energy to do anything to prevent the fall Ven fell several feet before slamming unmercifully onto a small ledge.<br>His last coherent thoughts ' T..err..a, A..qua...' then blackness.

* * *

><p><span>Because everyone loves Magical trevor.. I mean Cliffhangers<span>

Feel free to post anything, flames will be used to cook my spaghetti.


	2. Just an Inkling

_**Hey Guys heres chapter two ^_^ **_

_**THANKS to all who reviewed, even if i did get told off about having a cliff hanger XD**_

* * *

><p>Aqua watched as both Terra and Ven exchanged blows; the sound of metal grating on metal was defined by the looks upon each of the men's faces.<br>Observing Aqua found herself lost in the frigid dancing both were committing to each other's strikes and parries. It was clear from the fine sheen of sweat condensing on Ventus's brow and the winded position he was standing in, that he was beginning to tire, Aqua thought he was doing considerably well considering the gap of experience that Terra had on him.  
>But alas Ventus had been training under the guidance of Master Eraqus only one year, Terra however exceeded him by more years then she could care to count, the difference in skill was obvious, and she was sure that even with Ventus's shining personality and outgoing temperament he knew the difference too.<br>He knew that without a doubt he had no chance of defeating Terra today, not at this point in time.

Aqua was brought out of her musings by the sound of flesh hitting rock, Looking forward she suppressed a sigh. The spar had ended badly, Ven lay dazed against a rocky outcrop, his keyblade knocked metres away by the force of Terra's attack.  
>His breath came in sharp wheezes as he made a half hearted attempt to stand, minor grazes lined his forehead trickling a small rivulets of blood downward into the base of his eyes.<br>Walking over to his fallen friend Terra extended his hand and placed it upon Ven's shoulder " You did great kiddo, you've improved so much, It won't be long and you'll be knocking me off _my _feet" Terra laughed repositioning his hand to ruffle the panting boy's golden hair.  
>"I'm not so sure about that Terra, I can't even last a minute against you without landing on my backside, and I'll never be good enough to take you <em>or<em> Aqua in a fair fight"  
>Terra frowned in response, where was the ever positive ball of energy gone?<p>

Strutting over Aqua cast a small cure spell towards Ven who looked relieved as the ethereal green tendrils calmed his muscles and healed the small amount of injuries he'd sustained in his short lived battle with Terra.  
>"Good work guy's how about we head back now though? Master said he wanted to talk to all of us about something soon anyways" She smiled at Ven who she noted reciprocated the gesture with his mouth but not his eyes, the downcast look in his eyes spelled trouble, oh how she wished he'd look at himself a little better.<p>

All three returned to the castle in time for the Master to enter the main chamber, he looked toward his three charges and smiled warmly "Ah Terra, Aqua, Ventus I see you've had a productive day, why don't you all get cleaned up and we'll sit and talk, I have some very important news".

Bowing slightly all three headed in the direction of their rooms, all with the intention of getting freshened up. "Last one there has to do _laundry_" Terra cried as he rushed off towards the end of the hallway, Aqua made off attempting to keep up but stopped, she could have sworn she heard Ven mumble something along the lines of 'no point, I'll just loose at that too'.  
>Placing her hand to her temple she watched as Ven shuffled toward his room with no clear intention of delaying the inevitable, she could tell he was upset by the results of today's scuffle.<br>'Oh Ven you'll get better, your still so young and have much to learn, I wish you'd stop beating yourself up about it' she thought sorrowfully as she made her way to her own room.

* * *

><p>Ventus sat on his bed digesting what had happened, one minute he felt like he was on top of the world, the next he felt as though he would never amount to anything.<br>He'd felt a little better after getting cleaned up and having a brief rest but as much as his mood tried its best to replenish itself to the 'happy go lucky' ball of energy he was usually, the world seemed as though it was trying it's absolute hardest to kick him while he was down.  
>To make it worse the master had announced that both Terra and Aqua would have to wait a further three years before they were allowed take the test to prove the mark of mastery.<br>Why you ask? Because of _him_, the master believed it would be more beneficial to have them around to help train him to a higher level so that if anything happened Ven would be better prepared than if only the master were there.

Anger grew within Ven, why did he always hold people back, was he that much of a hindrance? Hot tears grew at the back of his eyes, swiping away viciously at the growing liquids he decided to sneak out, venting his anger inside was never an option when he tended to back all of his attacks with wind.

* * *

><p>Positioned comfortably on her favourite recliner Aqua was reading through an advanced magic book which was given to her by the Master a few months previous after he deemed her capable enough to attempt the complex spells which lie within the aging text.<br>She normally spent a great deal of the evening after training reading over anything she could, in fact Terra had joked to Ven once that she preferred the company of books more so then she did anything or _anyone_ else.  
>Long story short Terra ended up on the receiving end of a particularly strong spell which reversed his movements and caused him to stutter whenever he spoke.<br>A cold chill passed over Aqua, looking around she placed it down to the fact that she was tired, perhaps a quick bite to eat would fix the mounting unease growing on her consciousness.  
>Making her way to the kitchen she bypassed a suspicious looking Terra 'he'd better not have stolen all the cookies again, I swear i'll shove my keyblade where the sun doesn't shine if he has' Terra chose that moment to turn around.<br>"Hey Aqua have you seen Ven? I wanted to ask him something, but he isn't in his room" Aqua shook her head, no she hadn't seen the blonde for hours, not since he'd walked off after the master had talked to them.  
>"No, as a matter of fact I haven't" the feeling in her gut intensified, it couldn't mean anything could it?<p>

The feeling grew stronger as the night advanced, what did it mean? Surely everything was fine? Suddenly an intense wave of emotion passed over her and she stumbled to her knees.  
>Rushing at the sight of his fallen friend Terra crouched down and placed a hand against her trembling shoulder "Are you okay? Did you just feel a weird pulse?" he asked genuinely concerned.<br>"Yeah I did, it felt like something was calling us" Terra looked contemplative as he regained his posture "Maybe we should look around, it could be nothing, but I'm not taking any chances" Aqua nodded "let's go".

The wind grew cold as the pair ventured around each room of the castle, each room brought further unease, something wasn't right they just wished they knew what.  
>They were about to give up completely when they noticed something odd, something red.<br>Running towards the source of the confusion they stopped dead in their tracks, lying discarded in a pool of drying crimson was Ven's keyblade.  
>"VEN" Aqua cried out collapsing on the tarnished grass, there was so much blood, but neither could see any trace of Ven.<br>Terra snapped out of his momentary shock, if the blood belonged solely to Ven, then his young friend needed medical attention, and fast.  
>Following the stained earth Terra stifled back a sob, looking down he found what he sought, little Ven lay broken on a ledge, crimson pooling around him ominously.<p>

"Aqua, I found _him_..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there's chapter two, I SHOULD Have been doing homework, but I always get it done before it needs handing up ( I think I Should have learned now that I'm in Uni to actually do things in an organized manner...)<strong>_


End file.
